Hypothetically Possible
by Spaceshot
Summary: Nearing the end of their five-year-mission, Kirk and Spock are afloat in space; boldly pinballing between everything from diplomatic affairs to private affairs of their own. But the problem is you can only go so far in a relationship on logic and politics alone. They find out they have to stretch a little further if they are going ever to meet each other halfway. [K/S: Slash]
1. Two Enterprises AND a Universe

T'is be a story I wrote but didn't think would see the light of day because A) I wrote it mainly randomly and B) I was being adventurous and nothing usually works out when I am adventurous. But, alas it came out decent!

And before anything is asked - **yes this will eventually lead to K/S**, and I'll try not be too angsty as I go about getting them there; although a little angst is the cherry on top of any Space Husbands story.

This is of course rated M because slash, other sex and the occasional tid-bit of swearing and innuendo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Enterprises AND the Universe**

'God, if "_Tarsus_ _Perfection"_ was a planet that woman would be Queen,' McCoy said, winking at the entire table, taking a swing of his Ferengi beer. He didn't drink beer often, but he wanted to be sober enough to flee the scene or make up a story if the Captain rocked up suddenly.

After all they were talking about his girl. The new jewel in James T. Kirk's bed spot. And they'd be damned if all of the men weren't lusting after her. Envy was becoming nuisance amongst the select few of the crew.

'Aye - what I wouldn't give to take that lass and make an honest woman outta her,' Scotty muttered, he was deep in his cups as the time aboard the ship hit just about 2100.

Sulu nodded his agreement sipping the apparently 100% Russian-made Vodka that Chekov had made him try.

'You think she could be withz a _strong, HANDSOME!_ Russian Prince? You know Tsar Nicholas the second was one of my ancestors,' Chekov took a deep, breathy sigh just as Bones called quits to his beer and put his kidneys to better use, pouring himself some scotch.

He might as well.

It wasn't like they had specifically gathered to talk about her. They had, had a good conversation about warp engines, then laughed until they had just about shat themselves. Then Scotty had told around three sex jokes and then Sulu had punch-lined a few Andorian jokes that would tickle anyone's pickle, then before anyone knew they had all started to wonder about the single most exquisite creature they'd ever seen before.

'No, no I bet she likes a man with quieter sensibility...someone whose gentle...'

'Yeah, then riddle me oh-wise helmsman cross professional gardner why she is going at it with the almighty, excitable Captain? Huh?'

This time Sulu nodded a little slower, the consideration coming over him. His mood turned to one of helplessness as he seized himself up against the Captain. He felt he didn't quite line up in the same league as the all-fighting, all-tactical, ladies man Captain Kirk.

Scotty slammed his bottle of Tennessee Whiskey down, deserting the table with one swoop as he stood. He made a loud coughing noise and slapped his hands to his sides. 'That may be so good Doctor, but I wouldn't leave no girl like that for the entire Universe let alone one galaxy.'

Suddenly a warm laugh spilled over the room and everyone raised their eyebrows in turn to Sulu. 'But would you trade one of the _Enterprise _for her?'

Regathering his whiskey and taking the longest gulp Scotty spilled half of the remainder on Chekov's lap, who jumped to his feet opposite him; still watching the engineer despite his soaking pants.

History was about to be made and no one knew why but they were all holding their breaths. This would be the final proverbial nail in finding out whether this girl was anything so much as what they gave her credit for being.

'Aye Sir, I would give TWO _Enterprises.'_

Scotty bounced away, leaving the smallest Rec. Room on the ship. Stunned silence followed for about three entire minutes, before McCoy snatched the Vodka out of Sulu's hand and began to drain it.

God help them; they were _all _just about in love with her.

* * *

Reviews are always, ALWAYS appreciated, even to point out a spelling mistake.


	2. Tickled the Wrong Way

Hooray! Chapter 2 is up and running - please leave a review and tell me what you think (or if there is something in particular you want to see). Thank you for reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tickled the Wrong Way**

As they approached orbit of Persei Tarus V, Jim could feel that he was about to jump out of his skin. He went through the motions without understanding quite what was happening. All that was on his mind at that moment was Liana. Or the moment that her lips would trace his and then he knew he would be gone for the next hour or so as everything would click into automatic.

He'd be unguarded, his hands pressing into warmth of her hips she would tease and tickle him. Coming so close to him, but not quite...teasing reactions out of him.

'Captain, five minutes to obtain a steady orbit,' he heard a voice and blinked to find that Sulu was looking back over his shoulder at him.

He waved the helmsman on without a word, suddenly aware that his memories were dangerously close to bringing by a certain sensation, which at a certain intensity might just cause an embarrassing scene.

It didn't quite suite the Captain of star-ship to pitch his tent in front of his crew.

However ten minutes later he just about bolted out of his seat. Everyone about him "collecting their coats" so to say, as quitting time dawned on them and the Bridge began to empty beginning with the Communications Officer. At once he could feel in his bones that he would most immensely enjoy the week-long shore-leave...and on the planet of Night-Time Pleasures nonetheless as was coined by those who frequented there selling and trading booze and a variety of other substances. It wasn't the safest place to take shore-leave; but it should prove to be the most interesting. Furthermore the nocturnal social patterns also made immense sense because twelve of its seventeen hours were spent in the dark; the remainder at dawn...or twilight depending on whether you saw your whiskey glass as half full or half empty.

'Captain, I wish to request permission to remain on-board for the duration of the shore-leave,' Spock stepped up to him, calmly as always. His hands were delicately carving his sides and his face remained in its stoic and stubborn stillness.

Now, at this point Jim would probably throw around a joke and tell him to get on with having some fun, but just then he couldn't quite handle Spock's shenanigans - or rather lack thereof. Yes, Spock needed rest and despite his own belief he needed rest, but Jim was impatient and the night was young even though it was never ending.

'Alright then, I trust you to be in charge, if you're willing,' he nodded flashing a quick smile.

Besides, that left him to remain planet-side for the duration of the ship's brief commune with the orbit of PTV for short as the crew had come to all it. For the most part it sounded like a drug, although that was also abundantly correct.

By the time he came out of his thoughts he had dismissed Spock and left via the transporter, not bothered enough to take a shuttle down with the rest of the Bridge crew. He was too impatient.

'Beam me down Giotto,' he had quickly and quietly, now in his changed clothes; a simple shirt, jacket and slacks.

'Yes Captain.'

A second later he had been moved to that similar feeling of assimilating with the air until the ground hit him from below and he found himself in an entirely new world. This was it - this was that split second that he lived for. He loved that he could close his eyes and open them wonders that no human mind had held before.

'Hello Captain,' he heard a voice from behind him and he turned to see her, his breath catching in his throat. Within even darkness she had light skin that was almost see through, and dark hair by contrast, her lips full and bright with colour. Her body was another thing entirely; a thing of wonder at that; standing there in her simple, black dress.

In a momentary blur he kissed her, the pressure between his lips pulling a small groan from her.

'Hello,' he whispered, thinking he should probably slow down if he were to avoid undressing her in the middle of the courtyard full of cafes and clubs that he'd landed in. For a moment he had the perception that she was undressed, but he took a deep breath regarding the fact that she was indeed half Deltan as he looked at her, his arms about her; they were by far more superior sexually.

Although, so was Jim compared to most other human males; at least in his own evaluation (and quite a few other women).

So would should make them just about equal.

'Hello Captain,' she answered, smiling at him.

* * *

'Spock,' McCoy regarded him, stepping on the Bridge.

He nodded his hello to Bones; sitting in the command chair, his back straight as an arrow.

'I got the first med shift up here - how about it, huh?'

'That is likely to approve uneventful Doctor McCoy, in relation to statistic the first hours of shore-leave there is only a 1 to 80000 chance of injury to -'

'Save the encyclopaedia for bedtime reading Spock, just thought you'd like some company,' Bones waved him away tiredly.

'Your company should not prove to be an entirely unpleasant engagement,' he motioned for the Doctor to his own seat, who did so with a heavy sigh.

'Great to know,' he grumbled; he was definitely off his game. Being left aboard with a Vulcan and ensigns hadn't done him too well. He had expected to be down there drunk and happily getting to chat up a girl.

He sighed in dismay. 'So, Jim never came by to get me off the hook like he usually would - how 'bout you? Captain desert you too?'

'I do not believe "desert" is the correct word however, he did seem more hasty than usually,' Spock noted.

'A-ha!' Bones snapped his fingers his hands curling into a fist thereafter. 'Its that Liana his with - how long you think that will last?'

Spock stifled his exasperation amongst other things. He thought about Jim for moment and the endless remarks and looks of a more intimate nature they had exchanged in the past year; that is until three months ago when Jim had met Liana.

'I could not remark on the duration of the relationship as I neither know the proximity or the correct aspects of the psych of both parties involved - furthermore it would be illogical and without purpose to speculate,' he mentioned, leaning back a little, his eyebrow rising and falling once.

McCoy chuckled. 'Well, clearly something about it tickles you the wrong way.'

For a moment Spock allowed himself to speculate; his mind remembering the occasion that had occurred about six months ago between himself and the Captain, followed by the three-month period throughout which they had pretended the thing that had happened had never happened. That was until he met Liana and then it was as though nothing had happened and the looming possibility of discussing or furthering it had disappeared all together.

So yes; if he were to reveal his emotions in the cavern of his mind; you bet that relationship "tickled him the wrong way."

'Fortunately I am not familiar with the term; "tickled the wrong way",' he said knowing fully and well it wasn't a lie, he wasn't _familiar _with the term. He'd only heard it once before, or perhaps twice. He had never used it.

Bones shook his head and frowned, 'Damn stubborn Vulcan,' he muttered. 'You know, even if it is for your sake I do hope this ends soon enough.'

'You wish the Captain's relationship to fail?' Spock inquired with a tilt of his left eyebrow.

McCoy sighed; yes, because Jim was a little more absent lately and all that damn talk about her around the ship was starting to drive him insane.

But that was a downright unforgivable thing to say...because Jim deserved to be happy. On the other hand Bones loved Jim like a brother, and he hated Spock like a brother too. Spock was how he imagined an older sibling to be like; untouchable and unmatchable in quibbles, but this little thing Jim had going on with Liana made Spock quite upset and _that _made them even for the fact that Spock was indeed better at many things.

However, _that_ was also unforgivable...because Spock deserved to be happy just as much as Jim did.

After all, the crew of the Bridge (and Bones) had watched Spock become more and more despondent as Kirk had delved further into his relationship with her.

Spock had emotions and he hadn't fooled anyone.

As Bones stood to leave, he thought that maybe and perhaps Spock had finally fooled one person and that would be the Captain himself. He had apparently done a good job too. Or maybe it was simply convenient now for Jim to imagine Spock didn't have emotions, that probably made it easier to sleep after he fucked his new project.

'I got some drinking to do Spock, I would offer you some - but it doesn't seem to serve any purpose for you.'

Spock nodded. 'Yes Doctor, I believe that I am quite fortunate in that.'


	3. Vulcans and Orions

**Chapter 3: Vulcans and Orions**

As she balanced herself on top of him her hair fell in a dark curtain around them, putting them in shadows whilst she brought her mouth to his. Focusing for a moment on her languid tongue, Jim lost himself.

It was always like this with her; slow and warm. Even. Unlike every other torrid affair that seemed to flash by in his mind.

He could take his moment to remember the taste of her tongue and the touch of her hands. The soft brush of her breast against his. Those were things he'd usually miss. Once or twice he'd even think about leaving the _Enterprise_...leave it for her. But after calming down and separating from her body for a moment he would regain his own sense and remember the ship, everything it meant. It was laughable that he would even think about it! Madness!

As the first two days flew by and the third day arrived the complete state of dark seemed to match their passions.

'Jim, you know technically I could join Starfleet without going to the Academy - I already have the training,' she said quietly that morning or rather twilight whilst looking up at the ceiling, her naked body beside his.

On the knife's edge of sleep and consciousness Jim smiled at the idea. He did enjoy being close to her. The Captain turned, his eyes heavily lidded. He lay a kiss at the point where her neck met her shoulder, draping an arm over her stomach. 'Would they grant you a place on the _Enterprise_? There would be no point if you weren't that close - on another vessel you would be even further...unless you're thinking from a more...career-deflected perspecti-' he groaned before the words had left his mouth.

'What's wrong?' she asked, turning her head on the pillow and brushing his hair out of his forehead.

'Nothing, I just start speaking like Spock sometimes - its the damnedest thing. Its bad enough that I have figure out what his saying; I'm gonna have to start figuring out what I'm saying,' he chuckled.

She nodded understandingly and let him keep the thought for a minute or two before going on. 'I wasn't thinking about it from a career-wise place,' moving over she lay on top of him partially. 'I was thinking about it from more of an "us" sort of place.'

He chuckled again. 'I'm all ears.'

'Don't play stupid with me,' she warned, her tone strong and sharp, adopting tenderness as a subtext. He would think she was kidding, but at the same time she sounded entirely serious about the matter. 'I could get a commission on the _Enterprise, _but because its in the middle of a five-year mission I would have to make a couple of connections work for me.'

'Me?' he asked, a genuine note of surprise shading his account.

'No - I wouldn't enslave myself in this relationship to you,' she smiled at him slowly. Her bluntness still managed to push Jim's face into a state of incredulity. Besides only one thing was entirely certain about her; she had a free-will and bravery to do with it as she pleased.

Smart, beautiful, sensual, capable and fearless to say the least.

'Alright, say you get on _Enterprise. _Imagine you have the post you want, what would you be doing?'

'Well, I would be the Captain...'

'Oh!' he silenced her with a quick kiss. 'I'm still here.'

Laughing she pushed him away. 'I would be on the Bridge as Lieutenant Commander - first officer.'

He took a deep breath, his smile slowly easing off his face. Had he - _the _Jim Kirk - been somehow fearing this? That she would think of that position? It was logical because her entire career was based in science and a theoretical physics as well as astrological phenomena, that and she was more than able to hold her own a Bridge. However it was also logical to be at least a little upset, because Mr Spock was the finest Science Officer in the fleet.

But if he were to be frank for a second, he knew his fear was because he needed Spock. He needed Spock more than any Captain _should _need anyone else to command a vessel. Jim needed Spock, because in part he was as important on the ship as the equation that powered gravity to keep them knitted to the decks.

Also, the incident several months ago gave precedent as to why there was a looming premonition to this. Why this urge to keep him close kept pushing up.

'Something wrong with that?'

He smiled easily again. 'No, of course not.'

For that moment he put Spock out his mind, shutting him out.

* * *

McCoy was having an excellent time. A splendid time as the Bajoran lady beside him came closer, her poise and her cool something to enjoy. Not to also mention the way that she was coming on to him.

It was rather one of more pleasant things about shore-leave. This shore-leave in particular was proving to be his favourite so far. She asked him one question and he flirtatiously flung one back like a hand grenade, then she back to him. The so-called grenade would continue its travels until it exploded as the two of them took a back door to a back room.

Suddenly all the action was halted in his mind as his eyes caught a glimpse of pointy ears across the room; Vulcan would rather be found dead than on this planet.

Especially in an establishment like this one.

'Spock?' he whispered to himself before he could help it.

'Your middle name is Spock?' the woman asked, her expression betraying her surprise. 'That is odd.'

'Yes, odd. Excuse me,' he muttered, tipping his hat without taking his eyes off the First Officer. Bones crossed the room with a little difficulty between the dancing parades of couples, but got there nonetheless after a fair minute. However upon closer approach he found Spock to be conversing with an Orion.

And Orion! Imagine that, if Spock wasn't the asexual thing he was Bones would think it was scandalous. Except...the asexual thing nodded and the Orion woman - clad in almost nothing hiding but her reproductive embezzlements - took his arm and they began to stroll away.

The Doctor's eyes were so wide the may have as well converted into vortexes and swallowed the bar.

'My God! Spock what are you doing?' he said, this time loud enough to attract some strange glances. Spock's ear's would have picked up too from this distance if it wasn't for the overpowering music stopping the Doctor from interpreting the conversation between the two aliens.

But whatever it was, even Bones wasn't so crazy as to hook up with an Orion. Besides the apparent danger of having one's organs stolen, sex with an Orion was just about the most...well apparently there was no word for it.

In any language.

The Orion's themselves called it _h'auchta_, but besides themselves the realms of pleasure were unaccessible by any other humanoid according to the couple of dingbats Bones had happened to speak to over the years.

Well except maybe Deltans.

Although Orion encounters of the greater climax were supposedly a hell of a lot more aggressive too. _Poppycock! _he thought brashly; Spock must've have fallen into it or something or maybe he was drugged. Or temporary madness was overriding his senses.

McCoy shook of the "Sex Tips 101 of the Orion's and Beyond" and jolted himself in following them a further step until he was deterred by a door he saw them disappear behind. He was almost sure that it was still unlocked - but he wouldn't follow them even if he wanted too.

Spock was lost now - he was in the great beyond - wherever the hell _that _was.

Bones sighed, then snorted, frowning; his nose creasing in his frustration. His own date for the night had also disappeared, taking the grenade with her. He trudged back outside and kicked the so-called can, making his way back to the designated transporter location. Sure, they were meant to catch a shuttle, but he knew his bad mood probably called and prompted for a breaking in those rules.

'Bones!' Suddenly a friendly voice caught him well off-guard. It was Kirk! Honestly, after the long silence from him and no extra contact with the ship some of the younger crew had childishly conceived a conspiracy that he had eloped with the half Deltan.

Or some bullshit or rather.

'Jim, its good to see you - a little pale if anything, you know I bet I'm going to have to hand out about a thousand vitamin C tablets to the crew after the lack of light on this damn planet,' McCoy said, already launching into his usual grumbling and making little effort to uplift himself. Sure Spock could go an have a carnal feast and Jim had the most beautiful woman this side of the universe, but the good Doctor was left alone with three snot-nosed ensigns and a few sprained wrists.

Kirk nodded, smiling at him; he was pleased to see McCoy _and_ hear him despite popular belief. 'Hello to you too Doctor and to answer that - its better than that time almost everyone got food poisoning from the Muroid on Starbase 11, isn't it?'

Bones hooked his hands to his hips and changed feet. He went about shaking his head reminiscently. 'Out of roughly 400 crew only two people didn't get it myself and that green-blooded hobgoblin.'

'Talking of whom - where is he? I checked in with the ship and Uhura was in command - Spock said he wouldn't leave the _Enterprise._'

Ah, now here was something interesting to sink his teeth into, 'Well Captain, I'd say that right about now he just hit a home run with a particular Orion.'

Jim's smile seemed to fall very quickly and his mouth was left slightly open. Spock? Copulating with an Orion?

In fact Spock and copulating or any other manner of referral to sexual activity was as rare as a unicorn. Which - by the way - did exist in a less flattering form on Ontar IV.

Bones enjoyed the scenery for a moment. 'I just hope it was his idea...it wouldn't do to have him drugged.'

The Captain finally swallowed. 'No...no it wouldn't.'

'Well Jim I'll see you in 72 starship hours when this wretched shore-leave finally ends,' McCoy tipped his hat to Jim and began back down the street.

Sure, he wasn't dumb or deaf or an idiot. Yes, he knew that Jim and Spock had been tangoing around the Bridge doing the "no this is my stylus not your's jig" for about a few years now. He knew the way Jim made it so obvious and the way Spock pretended not to notice the obviousness. But ever since Jim had been tied up with Liana, things had cooled down around the decks and everyone noticed that Jim was acting as though Spock was Sulu or Chekov or anyone who wasn't Spock.

The Old Country Doctor knew that this was technically a break of their truce; Spock wouldn't take a girl (or any other guy) so long as Jim didn't and they could dance around the obvious for as long as they both wanted to suffer. But see it seemed that the scales in the suffering had tipped.

Spock had been much worse off. Fidelity wasn't exactly a thing if neither had admitted that _they _were a thing, but it wasn't entirely discounted if they wanted a future.

His smile fluttered and he wished a little that he hadn't told Jim - even if it was a bit of a pay-off on behalf of Spock; whom he understood, but was also infuriated by - he probably should have let someone else soften the blow.

Frowning to himself he continued on his not-so merry way.


End file.
